Hello Kitty
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Sora,Sunao WAFFy Yaoi. Sunao gets a new kitty! Can Sora and the kitty get along?
1. Chapter 1

Matsuri walks into Sora and Sunao's room. "Hey, Sunao, someone left a kitty at the dorm house door. Can you take care of it?" Matsuri asks.

"Sure." Sunao takes the kitty. The kitty snuggles up to Sunao.

"Aww, the kitty likes you." Masturi says.

"It's so cute." Sunao cuddles the kitty and says, "Sora, come and look at the kitty!"

Sora walks up to the Sunao and tries to pat the kitty. The kitty jumps onto Sora's head and messes up Sora's hair.

"Hey! Stop it you rascal." Sora shouts to the kitty. The kitty runs behind Sunao.

"Come on, Sora. Don't be upset. I will go get you some cake." Sunao leaves the room. He soon comes back with Sora's favourite chocolate cake.

"Here, Sora. This is for you." Sunao says. Before Sora can eat the cake, kitty jumps onto the table and takes a bite out of the cake.

"Kitty! That's Sora's cake!" Sunao says.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Sora says.

Even though Sora says not to worry about it, Sunao can tell Sora is getting upset.

"Hey, Sora. I just rented the new Jackie Chan movie DVD. You like to watch it with me?" Sunao asks. Sora likes Jackie Chan and the movie will make Sora feel better.

"Sure. I'll go get some popcorn. You don't want any butter on the popcorns, right?" Sora says.

"Yeah! Thanks for remembering!" Sunao smiles.

Kitty looks at Sora. It then drags on Sunao's leg and pulls Sunao toward the door.

"What's the matter, kitty?" Sunao asks.

"That cat wants you to take it for a walk." Sora says.

"Kitty, I'm trying to watch a movie now. How about we go for a walk after we watched the movie?" Sunao asks.

Kitty still pulls Sunao toward the door.

"Just go with the cat. I don't really feel like watching the movie anyway." Sora says coldly.

Sunao tries to say something but Sora already opens the door. Kitty runs out and meow at Sunao.

"I'll be right back, Sora." Sunao leaves the room sadly.

Sunao and kitty walks down to the lake. Sunao sits down under a tree and kitty jumps into his arms.

"You really like me, do you?" Sunao asks the kitty.

"Meow!" Kitty snuggles up to Sunao.

"Kitty, why do you hate Sora? Is it because you can tell that I like Sora?" Sunao asks, "kitty like me a lot and kitty don't want me to pay attention to Sora, right? Kitty wants me to pay all my attention to Kitty."

"Meow…" Kitty licks Sunao's face.

"Sora might seem cold and harsh, but he is a very nice person and he is very special to me. Please try to be nice to him, okay?" Sunao says to the kitty.

"Hey, pretty boy. You want to have some fun with us? We'll show you a good time." A gang of thugs walks up to Sunao and says.

"I don't think so. Go away." Sunao replies coldly.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The thugs try to touch Sunao but Sunao beats them away. "Don't underestimate me just because I look small and fragile." Sunao shouts.

The thugs realize they're no match for Sunao. One of the thugs picks up Sunao's kitty and shouts, "Don't move or I will hurt you kitty really bad!"

"Kitty!" Sunao shouts.

Sunao has no choice but stop fighting the thugs. The thugs beat Sunao up and throw Sunao into the lake.

"That will teach you for disrespecting us." The thugs leave.

Sunao sinks into the bottom of the lake.

Sora walks along the lake. (I wonder where Sunao is?) Sora thinks. He feels bad about hurting Sunao's feelings.

Sora doesn't mean to sound so harsh when he opens the door and asks Sunao to leave their room. "Maybe I should apologize to Sunao. There is no reason to snap at Sunao because of a cat." Sora mutters.

Sora sees Sunao's kitty screaming at the lake. He walks up to it and asks, "Hey, what are you doing here? Where is Sunao?"

"Meow!" Kitty jumps into the lake.

"Sunao is in the lake?" Sora asks. That's not good! Sunao is afraid of water and Sunao can't swim! Sora jumps into the lake. He can see the unconscious Sunao sinking in the lake.

Sora grabs Sunao and swims toward the shore.

"I thought I was going to die." Sunao says as he coughs out water.

"You're lucky your cat told me where you are. There is no way I could have know you're at the bottom of the lake." Sora says.

"Where is kitty?" Sunao asks. Sora then realizes Sunao's kitty is still in the water.

Sora jumps back into the lake and sees kitty struggling. It is caught between some algae and it can't get back to the shore.

Sora pulls the kitty out of the algae and takes the kitty back to the land. "You're so much trouble, you know that?" Sora says to the kitty.

The kitty looks at Sora.

"Don't think that I like you just because I saved you. I only help you because of Sunao." Sora says.

"Meow…" The kitty snuggles up to Sora.

"Sora, I think kitty likes you." Sunao smiles.

That night, Sora and Sunao watch the Jackie Chan DVD on Sora' bed. Sora is trying to eat some popcorn when he realizes kitty ate all his popcorns.

"You rascal!" Sora shouts to kitty. Kitty makes a face at Sora and jumps away.

Sora runs after the kitty. The kitty jumps inside Sunao's shirt. Sunao giggles, "Kitty! You're tickling me!"

Sora holds Sunao down and reaches inside Sunao's shirt.

"Sora!" Sunao screams as Sora's hands go all over his body.

"I'm looking for your cat." Sora says.

"No, you are not! You're trying to get a feel!" Sunao's face is bright red.

"I can't find you cat! I have to take off your clothes." Sora grins evilly.

Before Sunao can say anything, Sora takes off Sunao's clothes. Sunao tries to takes his clothes back but kitty grabs the clothes.

"Kitty, give me back my clothes." Sunao shouts.

Kitty runs away with Sunao's clothes. Sora grins, "Good kitty."

Sora lies down on top of Sunao.

"Sora! What are you are doing?" Sunao screams.

"You're half naked on my bed, what do you think I should be doing?" Sora whispers in Sunao's ear before kissing Sunao.

That night, kitty gets Sunao's bed all for itself.

Sunao never leaves Sora's bed.

The End


End file.
